


Aceleración

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writers_canvas, Drama, Español | Spanish, Gen, Original Fiction, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punto de vista sobre la percepción de la aceleración por la mente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aceleración

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #32: _Imagen[Fly Away](http://www.deviantart.com/view/25733043/)_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

Alguna vez he perdido algo.  
Alguna vez he perdido la noción del tiempo.  
Alguna vez he perdido la sensibilidad física.  
Y posiblemente también haya extraviado la brújula con más frecuencia de la que puedo reconocer.

Pero, si hay algo que me captura en totalidad es la confusión propia de la aceleración, justo allí donde la velocidad de los objetos en movimiento parece detenerse y dar marcha atrás, ir y venir en constante reto a mi razón, variando en idénticos lapsos contrastantes, como si la percepción de uno no fuera posible sin el otro.

¿Has observado las aspas del ventilador adquirir suficiente velocidad para, extrañamente congelarse y luego girar al revés?

¿Has visto como el pájaro libre queda encerrado en una jaula, limitado cruelmente por el hechizo de la rapidez de la mano del mago, que mueve dos dibujos separados para fundirlos en uno, bajo los ojos humanos?

¿Has notado como de pronto en un sobresalto, el tren ya no parece ir en la misma dirección, haciéndote dudar de tu destino?

Eso me resulta por supuesto, molesto y perturbador. Y si hay algo mas molesto para mi, eso es el engaño. Si, la inocencia de mis sentidos atrapados en la mentira de las sensaciones, adormilados en el susurro de la seguridad cotidiana; una y otra vez hundiéndome en una experiencia de la realidad que la contradice y la desdeña.

Es por eso que he decidido experimentar conmigo mismo, para abrirme a la verdad o entregarme a esa difusa cortina de la limitación humana. Es por eso que esto ocurre... abajo de esta inmensa torre hay un mundo que no sé si me espera o no, si se hace las mismas preguntas que yo, si tiene conciencia o se ignora a si mismo, sin embargo yo desde aquí miro solo hormigas.

Ya nunca más humanos... Sólo hormigas.

Desde este punto, asomado peligrosamente en el filo del concreto, el vértigo de la altura es solo el disparador del juego. Ahh... De espaldas al pavimento, para no ver crecer a los insectos, solo veo los detalles de esta enorme columna difuminarse hasta convertirse en líneas negras verticales, agudas y agresivas, la distancia creciendo en terrible desproporción a mi miedo; el cielo impasible y nítido. ¿Es que acaso es inmóvil? ¿Es acaso que el cielo merece ser tratado bajo otra perspectiva? A fin de cuentas, ¿Qué es el cielo?

Y en la aceleración de mi cuerpo precipitándose al vacío, mis neuronas se aplastan unas a otras formando una masa absurda eléctrica y volátil que no ha logrado descifrar el código malicioso y confuso de la experiencia, que justo ahora parece devolverme al punto de partida, veloz y dolorosa, un crujido horrible y asciendo, asciendo...

No miento.

Aunque, el mundo engañado cree que he caído y me he roto. Me palpo, estoy entero.

Al subir, he mirado detrás por un segundo y no soy yo lo que está allí abajo; solo blancura pulverizada y carmín extendido como un lienzo.

Alguna vez he perdido también la vida.

~▣~


End file.
